Wrong Love
by susiewoosie56
Summary: Used to be one-shot. Now its a chapter story. MOE in the end. Summary inside. Read and review, please! I'll love you forever! CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I know I have been horrible to yall by not updating my other story, and I apologize. School's crazy. And right now, I'm gonna sound like an overdramatic teen: **seventh grade gifted is tough shit.

**But I thought I would be nice and put up a short one-shot. Here it goes. Oh and this is all right off the bat, so I'm sorry if it is rushed. **

Why did this _have _to happen to me? Of all people, it's got to be me. It's not right, I have committed a horrible crime; ok, so maybe it's not a real crime that involves the Law, but I crossed the line in the rules of friendships. You see, you're not supposed to be in love with your best friend. Sure, my story could make a cute little sappy romantic movie, where girl bestfriend falls in love with guy bestfriend, and they live happily ever after; only if it didn't involve my bestfriend Lilly. I am not at all mad at her, but I am furious with myself.

I had talked to her on the phone a few days back. Her voice filling my ears, making me miserable.

"_Oh, Miley, you would never guess how amazing he is. So sweet! Gosh I love him so much!" she squealed into the phone. _

"_I'm so happy for you, you've got a great guy, Lilly," Too great._

"_He took me out to dinner the other night and was such a gentleman. I never expected such chivalry from him."_

"_I'm happy for you, Lils, you really love him, don't you?" I asked sadly awaiting the answer._

"_More than anything. Well, he's coming over later so I have to go get ready."_

"_Ok. Have fun; tell him I said hi, will you?" _

"_Of course. Bye Miley," she said cheerfully._

"_Bye," I said quietly. It killed me to see her so happy with the guy I was irrevocably in love with. _

It was body over mind, the situation for which I was in. I was completely against the idea of falling in love with him. But my heart told me otherwise. I had become so close with him, too close. I should have known this was to happen. Yet I still allowed myself to have those thoughts about him. Even when I knew he was with my bestfriend.

"Miley?" asked a voice from behind. Not just any voice. I knew that voice from anywhere. I could tell you whose it was even if I was dead. I turned around to his surprised face and smiled.

"Hi, Joe. What brings you here?" I asked looking into his perfect chocolate brown eyes.

"Ahh," he sighed, "I just like coming out here, it relaxes me."

"Me too. How are things with Lilly?" I smirked. Joe was always shy when he talked about his relationships. His shy smile took its place and he looked down, and then took a seat next to me. He was so adorable when he looked that way.

After awhile he spoke. "I love her. I really do, Miley. She's everything I could possibly imagine."

It hurt me to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"That's wonderful," I said and looked away. Not being able to look at his perfect, flawless face.

"Hey," he said and touched my shoulder, turning me around. His touch stung. "You'll get a guy soon. And you'll be happily in love with him."

I wanted to reach out to him, tell him he's the guy I'm in love with.

That no other guy will make me feel the same way he does.

And that I'll never be content with another guy, because of him.

But I didn't.

**Done. Easy? Short? Sad? Bad? Good? You tell me. **

**I can feel some reviews coming on!... or not. Whatever you choose to do will be fine with me. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Love?

**Hi guys!! I know this is completely random and all… but I'm gonna turn this into a full story!! And I think this will be longer than my other one. And the POV isn't always Miley's. So I think I should give y'all a summary.**

**Summary: Miley accidentally fell in love with Joe. She had no intention of it, but it happened. She thinks she's alone, but is she? **

**And this time, Kevin and Nick will have bigger roles. K? K. Oh, and you have to figure out who's POV it is, although, it's not hard.**

**--**

I walked into my house, putting my car keys on the table and slouching up the stairs. I walked into my room. I had just left the park where I had run into Miley. Ever since I started dating Lilly, I rarely saw Miley, and it upset me because she is my best friend. Or was.

I'm twenty now, and I figured it was time for my to find a girl. Lilly and I had dated before, but broke it off because of a tour. I recently asked her out again and now we're together. She always says she loves me, and I say it back; but I'm more or less convincing myself.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked over to Kevin's room and walked in.

"Yes, Joseph?" he asked on his bed reading a magazine.

"Can I talk to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How do you know if you're in love?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I know I'm in love with Callie because I think about her all the time, whenever I'm with her, I feel completely tingly inside. Yes, I know that sounded really gay, but that's what happens." I laughed at him.

Kevin met Callie, before I was even born. They've been attached to each other since then, and finally Kevin got the guts to tell her he loved her. Callie is Kevin's age. She is very pretty, but don't worry, she is the older sister I never had. She had light brown with sparkling green eyes.

"Why do you ask? Trouble in paradise?" he winked at me.

"Ugh, I don't even know. I really like Lilly, I want to _love _her, but it's hard. Is it possible to make yourself love someone?"

"It probably is, but Joe, you would know if you loved her. Do you feel tingly whenever you're by her?"

"Sometimes; sometimes not." I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but I do know that if you're leading her on, you need to stop," he said and I nodded, understanding.

"K, thanks." I said walking out.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw my mom cooking dinner.

"Hi mommy. What's for dinner tonight?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Just roast chicken. But we're having company so clean up." she said, scurrying over to the other side of the kitchen getting some food. "And tell Nick, please."

I walked to Nick's room and said, "Hey, we're having dinner tonight."

"We have dinner every night, Joe." he said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What? Oh, I meant to say we're having company."

He nodded with an amused smile on his face. I shook my head then turned to walk out, stopping before I reached the door.

"I ran into Miley today at the park. She told me to tell you hi." I said and turned to Nick.

His face lit up. "Miley? Well, I'll have to talk to her later. Oh do you know who it is coming tonight?"

"Uh-uh. Forgot to ask. Well I got to go shower." I walked out of his and into my room and got right in the shower.

--

I was sitting in the den when the doorbell ran. I was still clueless of who was coming. I opened the door and saw the Stewarts', along with Lilly standing on the porch.

"Well, hello," I said, shocked.

"Hey son," Robby Ray said. I moved out of the way and let them in. I gave Lilly a hug when she came up to me.

"Hi," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned in and kissed me.

"Hey, Miley. Long time no see, eh?" I joked. She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes never meeting mine.

The rest of dinner went well. Everyone left around eight. I was about to go to bed when I stopped in Kevin's room.

"Hey." he looked up at the sound of my voice. "So? Do you think I love Lilly?" I asked, hopefully.

"Kinda, Joe. I don't really know what it is. You know what was up with Miley? She seemed… quiet. Which in her case, is not normal."

I laughed along with him and shook my head. "Nope. She seemed the same earlier today."

"Alright, man. G'night." he said.

"Night."

--

**I know its short. My apologies. It's really late and I just got back from the beach. **

**So, a little background information, not much, but enough. There was some foreshadowing with the Nick and Miley. Wink wink. A little warning: the MOE won't start till later. Please review!**

**And a question for all of my fellow fan fiction-ers: No one in my family knows about me and fan fiction. Whenever they walk in the room I shut the laptop. So, am I the only one, or is anyone else keeping fan fiction from everybody around them?**


	3. Kevin's a mind reader?

**Hiya guys! I was at camp these past two weeks and I didn't get to update, sorry! But now I'm back and ready to write. Got great reviews for last chapter. I have this new plan, that if I wait long enough, I get more reviews for a chapter. But that's just mean to ya'll so I won't do that. ****J**

**So here's chapter three… or two. I don't know.**

**- - - - **

Dinner at the Jonas' was nice. Though I caught Lilly and Joe sneaking glances at the table and kissing each other whenever they could, it was a pleasant evening. I even caught myself staring Joe. Thankfully he didn't notice. But I did see Kevin giving me weird looks from time to time.

- - - -

The next morning I woke up ad checked my phone. _One new message _it read.

-_Hey miley, I had a really nice time last night. Want to hang out later_?- Nick.

I texted him back.

_That would be nice nick maybe tonight we can go to a movie?_

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out and got dressed then went downstairs.

"Hey, dad," I said when I saw him in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Miles. You want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I had a good time last night. Nick is a very nice guy," Dad said suggestively.

"Thanks, dad. I might be going to a movie with him tonight."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well you have a nice time, if you go."

- - - -

After I had my pancakes, I went for a jog around the neighborhood. My phone beeped while I was resting on a bench.

_That'd be great. Maybe we can go with joe and lilly?- _text from Nick.

I texted him back and said that's fine. I went to the main screen of my phone. My background was a picture of me and Joe.

Joe.

My heart beats for Joe; and he doesn't even know it. I wish I could just tell him. But that'll never happen. Ever. He's too perfect anyway. The way he laughs makes my heart flutter. When he hugs me my whole body is left tingling.

My heart aches for him, but he'll never be mine.

- - - -

I took a shower when I got home. Nick said he was coming to get me around seven to go pick up Lilly then go to the movies. I had called Lilly earlier and we made plans for her to sleep at my house tonight.

It was then that I realized this was sort-of a double date.

_Date?_ Did I think of Nick that way? Nothing or no one compared to Joe in my book, but I was never going to get him, so maybe Nick was my remedy for moving on.

Nick and Joe picked me up on time. We go Lilly and headed to the theatre. After the movies Nick drove - Joe _still_ hadn't got his driver's license- Lilly and me back to my house. All four of us got out of the car and the guys walked us up to the door. Joe and Lilly got into a conversation so Nick and I stood there awkwardly.

"I had a really fun time tonight," I said smiling at Nick.

"Me, too."

"We should do it again, but by ourselves." that was hard for me to say, but I tried my hardest to be casual about it.

"Yeah. Well goodnight Miley." he leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Nick." I watched, perplexed, as he and Joe walked away. "Bye Joe!" I shouted at him.

He turned and smiled abroad. "Bye Miley!" He said and waved.

Lilly and I turned and walked into my house. Jackson was in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey, Jackson," I said.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch T.V." he whined, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Come on." I motioned Lilly to follow me upstairs.

We got in our PJ's and laid in bed.

"You and Nick look so cute together!" Lilly squealed.

"You and Joe, too," I lied.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm in love with Joe. I'm so quiet and laid-back. He's so loud and funny and outgoing," -and so perfect. "He's more like you than he is me!"

I didn't know what to say so I just said, "Yeah, well let's go to sleep. It's really late." And I also don't want to hear you go on and on about Joe… but I didn't tell her that.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night." I soon fell asleep; my dreams full of Joe.

- - - -

We woke next morning then watched some T.V. and ate breakfast, then Lilly had to go home.

Christmas was in a couple of weeks and it was chilly outside, so I didn't want to do anything outdoors today. So all I did today was watch T.V. and study for upcoming exams. Lilly, Nick, Oliver, and I were all seniors this year. Nick went to our school- everyone had gotten over the fact that he was famous by now- and Joe graduated last year. Kevin was now twenty-three and out of college.

Anyway, the day went by in a blur and was soon over. Actually the whole week went by in a blur. Nick asked if I wanted to go out again and I said yes. So tonight, Friday, we were going to have dinner and then maybe go hang out at his house with his brothers later.

--later--

Dinner with Nick was awkward, but fun. The waiter was totally hitting on Nick. They asked him if he would come to the back of the restaurant to do who knows what. And the best part? The waiter was a guy. A _guy._

Right now we were in Nick's car heading to his house. When we get there it will be less uncomfortable because we won't be alone.

"Miley!" Joe bombarded me with a hug as I walked in the door. I held on tight, loving the feeling of his arms around me.

"Hi Joe." I smiled brightly when we let go and started walking to the couch. "Why haven't we talked in a week?"

"Oh, I've been so busy with Lilly." He winked at me. A moment later his face turned dead serious and his eyes went wide. "That was a joke."

"I know you, Joe. I don't need you to inform me when you make a joke," I reassured him. He sighed, relieved. I laughed then got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kevin." I said when I saw him standing there.

"Hey." his face was nervous. It made me nervous. I asked him if he was ok. He said, "Miley, I've been thinking, uh, why do you look at Joe the way you do?"

I froze.

"What?"

"Are you like in l-love with Joe?"

- - - - -

**Kevin can read minds? What?!**

**If any of you hadn't noticed, this was Miley's point of view. Teehee. **

**I want to thank Sherra1018, babyandrea14, justfriends93, MileyJoBroFan101, j0nas.4ever, VolleyballFreakIsInTown, MorganPeach, OhMyJonasTheyAreHot, and Jayyyy. for all reviewing! **

**Please, if you alert this story, review, too. If I take the time to write a chapter, the least you could do is review. Even if it is one word, I will gladly take. **

**Well school for me starts on Friday, so I'm gonna write chapter.. uhh 4? Right now. **

**Has anyone gotten Breaking Dawn? I know Jayyyy. has, but has anyone else? I have and I love it!**


	4. Truth Comes Out

**Hi guys! Wow, fan fiction has been crazy. But I will not leave you, I promise.**

**I want to thank MAYNIAC Is Mad At Herself, JoeJ-mylove, Jayyyy., alexandralee13, VolleyballFreakIsInTown, Sherra1018, Hitsuka-Hatake, MileyJoBroFan101, live.laugh.love.jonas. J0nas.4ever, and DarkBrownEyes08 for all reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**- - - - -**

-Same Time, Kevin's POV-

Miley's face paled and I knew something was up. She was completely silent for a moment while she stared at me.

"Well?" I pushed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kevin." She stuttered on her words.

"Miley, I see the way you act around him, it's obvious you feel something.I won't tell anyone if you do." I said and tried to reason with her.

She sighed in defeat. "… I don't know what to do Kevin. I'm trying not to, it's just… gosh I'm so stupid!" She put her face in her hands, but not before I could see a few tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't cry." I soothed her.

"Why'd it have to be him? I mean all the other guys out there and I fall for my best friend?" she looked up and wiped her eyes. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"No, no. Of course not. Anyway you can't help who fall in love with."

I guess you're right. But he's so perfect. How can anyone not love him?" I laughed shaking my head.

Joe then walked in humming something but stopped when he saw Miley. He rushed over.

"Miley! What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

She smiled lightly. "Nothing, Joe. How 'bout you, me, Kevin, and if we can find Nick, go watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said and Joe nodded in agreement.

"K. Let's go find Nick."

"What about Nick?" Nick himself asked when he walked in the kitchen.

"We're going to watch a movie, want to?"

"Sure." We started movie room. "So, what movie?

"How about Breakfast Club?!" Joe asked very excitedly.

"I'm in!" Nick, Miley and I all said at once.

So we all got settled in- I was on the recliner, Miley and Joe were on the loveseat and Nick was on the floor.

Half of the movie I wasn't paying attention. My mind was filled with Miley and Joe. And all the times that have hinted that Miley likes -er, loves- Joe. And I was so clueless to it all until now.

- - - - -

Once the movie was over, Miley fell asleep with her head on Joe's shoulder, and Nick was passed out on the floor.

It was 11:00. I called Robbie Ray and told him Miley could just sleep here tonight and go home in the morning.

"Hey Joe," I said. " Could you bring Miley up to the extra bed in your room? She;s staying here tonight."

"Yea," he said and gently picked her up and brought her up the stairs.

"Nick," I nudged him. "Nick, Nick!" I pushed him again but he didn't move. I gave up.

I trudged up the stairs tiredly and stopped ion Joe's doorway. He was tucking in Miley in the extra bed.

"'Night Joe."

"Oh, goodnight Kev."

"You'll be ok with her?" I asked.

"I think the question is will she be ok with my snoring." I laughed quietly. Joe _did _snore incredibly loud.

I walked into my room. I got in bed and soon fell asleep.

**Yes I'm completely aware that this is an incredibly short chapter but the next one will be up in less than an hour. **

**So review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Awkward

**Sorry. I said it would be less than an hour, but I lied. Sorry!**

**Well, here's chapter 5!**

**- - - - -**

Joe's POV

I didn't go to sleep when Kevin left. I still haven't fallen asleep and it's been forty-five minutes. I've been staring at Miley this whole time. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Actually, she looked so beautiful all the time. I loved the way her eyes would brighten and she would smile her brilliant smile. I loved how her hair smelled. How her natural highlights always came out in the sun.

I loved everything about her. I loved _her._ I placed my hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with my thumb.

"I love you, Miley," I said in a whisper. She stirred and moaned lightly so I quickly took my hand back and jumped up. I plunged into my bed in the case that she woke up. I closed my eyes and made a fake snore.

I peeked through one eye and saw her sitting up looking around. I heard Miley lay back down and then it was quiet. I stayed where I was and soon fell asleep.

- - --

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed and went to my dresser. I picked out an outfit and looked over to the extra bed. Miley was still sleeping. So I hastily took off my pajamas. When I was going to put on my jeans, I heard a gasp and looked over to the source of the gasp. Miley.

"Uhh," I said awkwardly. She just stared at me. She must have realized she was because she quickly gasped again and jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I said to myself sarcastically. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

Miley was in the kitchen sitting on a bar stool. I walked over to the fridge and got some fruit out.

"Good morning."

"Not exactly…" she said. I laughed.

"Sorry about that. You usually sleep late so I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"Well, I did wake up and I was extremely embarrassed. But Joe, it is late. It's noon."

"Oh, it is? Weird." I saw a note on the counter and walked over.

_Joe- _

_We went to take Frankie to a movie and Kevin and Nick are out shopping. Miley will have to wait 'till we get back to go home because I don't want you to drive. _

_Love you, Mom._

"Guess you're stuck with me until my parents get back." I stated and smiled.

"Oh, joy!" Miley exclaimed in mock enthusiasm. We laughed simultaneously.

Then my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said with my mouth full of pineapples. Miley giggled and I smiled at her.

"Hi, Joe," I hear Lilly say.

"Oh hey Lilly," I say and I think I see a look of pain cross Miley's face. But it was quickly washed away.

"What are you doing?" she asks casually.

"I'm hangin' out with Miley at my house. You want to come over?"

"Yeah sure." She says.

"Ok. See you later." I say and hang up. "Well, Lilly's coming over. You want to do something while we wait for her to come?"

"Yea, let's play Guitar Hero!" she says and rushes into the living room.

"Oh, please. I'll totally pone you." She laughs and get her guitar ready. I follow suit and we start playing.

By the time the doorbell rang I had given up. Miley was so winning. I didn't even stand a chance against her.

So I went to the door to let Lilly in. "Come on Miley. Time to stop playing."

But I heard her say, "No! I have to beat Kevin's high score. I laughed and turned the doorknob.

- - -- -

**Right now, I'm not in much of a mood to write. So I cut it short. Sorry guys. **

**But please review! I would be forever grateful if you did.**

3333


End file.
